Infatuation
by Viktoria-2310
Summary: Petyr is a criminal defense lawyer Cat asks him for Help when Arya is arested, when he meets sansa he becomes completely infatuated with her.
1. first meeting

Infatuation

Petyr's pov

Cat had called him that morning asking for help, Arya had been arrested for trespassing at a research facility that does experiments on animals; usually a first offence would have gotten her community service since she is only fifteen, but the research facility is owned by the Lannister's and they aren't known for their soft side, especially Cersei she isn't fond of the Stark's and the friendship her husband has with Ned Stark a local police officer. He had been surprised that cat was asking him for help; sure, he was the best criminal defense lawyer in the city of New York, getting Arya of would be quite easy, But what would he get in return, he always had a price and Cat new this. He had of course agreed to help Cat, being intrigued as to what he could get in return, also the added bonus of pissing of Ned Stark, Ned never did like Him, honorable and law upholding Ned Stark, everything he wasn't.

Later that day he arrived at the stark house to discuss a plea deal for Arya, of course the Lannister's wanted her in a juvenile facility but he had a plan. Cat greeted him at the door and showed him to the dining room, where the rest of the family was waiting, Ned sending him a dirty look as he entered the room, sitting next to Ned was what he assumed was Arya, sulking and complaining about the situation, next to her is the spitting image of cat, he knows that that must be Sansa the eldest Stark daughter, in that moment he knows exactly what his price is going to be, she might not know it yet but she will.

Sansa's pov

That morning she had woken up to her parent's arguing, something about the lawyer her mom had hired to represent Arya, she tried to listen in "Cat we can't trust Baelish, he deceives and uses the system" she recognizes the name Baelish as an old friend of her moms, she remembers meeting him once as a child, now her mom was saying something"….is the best defense lawyer there is Ned, you know the Lannister's doesn't like us, Petyr is our best option" than her dad slammed the door and came upstairs, she hurried to close her door, why didn't her dad like this Baelish person, she remembered him as quite charming. A couple of hours later they were all sitting in the dining room, waiting for Mr. Baelish to arrive, there was a knock at the door her mom got up and a few minutes later she came back with a slender older (but not that old she thought) looking man, dressed in a blue expensive suit with a mockingbird pendant on the breast pocket, she noticed he was staring at her, a rush of self-awareness and intimidation came over her and she looked down, there was an awkward silence until Arya spoke" why do we have to do this, they're the ones, testing medicine on animals I only broke in to film it and get prof, they sho…" but she was cut off by cat" Arya! Mr. Baelish is here to help you" than Mr. Baelish finally spoke" it's quite alright Cat she's right" he said sending a smile Sansa's way" the Lannister's are indeed testing illegal drugs on animals, the video miss Arya took is going to be our bargain, we hand over the video and they drop the charges, if not we release the video" he send another devious smile her way, this time looking her straight in the eyes, only breaking contact when her dad spoke" that's blackmail I won't agree to this" he was looking at her mom with disbelief, than Mr. Baelish spoke again" I don't believe you hired me for my honesty; if that's all I will set up a meeting with the Lannister's Lawyer to make our offer" he got up to leave but her dad stopped him " so how will we be repaying you" she could hear the bitterness in her father's voice" no need, anything for Cat's family" her dad just humft and left " Sansa would you show Mr. Baelish out" her mom asked then went after her dad. She got up and gestured for Mr. Baelish to follow, she can feel his eyes on her, as she walks towards the front door" so Mr. Baelish do you think the Lannister's will drop the charges?" he stilled when the silence was broken, but quickly answered" oh yes; reputation is everything to the Lannister's and please call me Petyr" they had retched the door, he leaned in and whispered" I hope to see you again soon, Sansa" his hand had traced down from her neck to her lower back, she shivered and opened the door watching him leave.


	2. Guess who's coming for dinner

Guess who's coming for dinner

Petyr's pov

After he had left the Stark house he had, met with the Lannister's Lawyer and turned over the video, which he had of course made a copy of, you never know when that might come in handy, the Lannister's had agreed to the terms, no need loosing face over a big mouthed teenager. He decided to call Cat and tells her the news "Cat good news…I handed over the video and they dropped the charges" he waited for her to answer" that's great…you must come over for dinner tomorrow as a thank you" he took a deep breath as to seem like he was debating it" I really don't want to be a bother" a couple seconds went by" no it's the least I can do" he ended the call and decided he would get a new suit for the dinner, he had noticed Sansa admiring the one he was wearing now , he imagined living off a police officer's salary was a tight budget, he knew Cat had family money but she didn't like too splurge, still seducing Sansa wouldn't be that easy, he knew she wasn't a virgin, there were rumors about the Baratheon boy she had dated, but she was a proper lady and had to set an example for her younger siblings, turning her over to a more rebellious side would be a fun challenge.

Sansa's pov

Later that day Sansa had heard her mom, on the phone talking to Mr. Baelish, the Lannister's had dropped the charges and mom had invited him for dinner, for some reason she felt kinds nervous around him, just from that small interaction she had had with him, she could still feel his hand on her back, a small shiver went through her, she decided to spent the rest of the day, finding an outfit for tomorrows dinner, she somehow felt the need to impress him, after a few hours of looking she landed on a mint green dress that stopped just before her knees, was it weird trying to impress a man, more than twice her age?


	3. Dinner Time

Dinner time

Sansa's pov

The alarm clock went of 6:30 AM she had been staring at it since 4, she hadn't been able to sleep, her parents had argued about Mr. Baelish again, her dad saying that inviting Mr. Baelish for dinner was a bad idea, her mom firing back at him saying that Petyr had done them a favor and that they had to thank him, her dad had paced for a while then said "that man doesn't give favors, he always takes something in return, or uses his _favor_ __to his advantage Cat…..he might not ask for anything now but he will" than her dad had left, he wasn't very talkative more act and think later type of person, but the fight hadn't been the hole reason why she hadn't slept, she kept thinking of Mr. Baelish was it really true, what her dad had said about him, that he was manipulative and never did anything for free, he had seemed so…..so she couldn't quit think of the perfect word, her dad had used some four letter words that she wasn't going to include, he just had a certain charm, something very mysterious that draws you in. while she had daydreamed away, the clock had shifted to 7:03 and she was going to be late for school, she put on some clothes and went down stairs hoping to make the bus.

Petyr's pov

He was sitting in his car outside the Stark house; he glanced at his watch 7:05 PM Cat had said 7 so now he was fashionably late, he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, he was delighted when Sansa opened the door wearing a beautiful mint green dress, how he would love to rip it off, she gave him a smile" hello Mr. Baelish" he took a minute to look at her then answered" hello Sansa you look ravishing….and please call me Petyr" she looked stunned at the bluntness of his compliment, she took a deep breath" please come in….Mr. Baelish" she opened the door fully letting him in, he leaned up against her slightly walking past her, feeling her shiver at the contact, which made him smirk, seducing her would be easier, than he thought she couldn't have worn that dress just for her family. He entered the dining room; spotting a very disinterested Ned sitting next a younger boy he presumed was Bran the youngest Stark, next to Bran was Arya, than Cat came around the corner with a plate of food" Petyr I'm glad you're here, I hope you like roast chicken….everybody sit down" Sansa sat down next to Bran and he sat down next to her, he was glad he was sitting as far away from Ned as he could, there was an awkward silence, which Bran broke "mom I'm hungry can we eat" Cat paused for a second " yes honey…." She said something more but he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Sansa but then Arya asked him a question" so Mr. Baelish you like totally blackmailed the Lannister's" Cat sending her a look but he answered before she could talk "no not exactly, I made them a trade" Arya looked at him in admiration. The dinner went on small chitchat; Cat was talking about how Sansa was going to NYU in the fall…"so what do you think your major will be" she looked up at him" pre Law actually" she said it shyly "really you should consider an internship at my law firm, we have an excellent program" she didn't make it to say anything before Ned answered for her " well I think a big city law firm would be too much to handle for her the first year" Sansa protesting "I think she would be more than capable of the job" he said this while slowly putting a hand on Sansa's thigh under table, she jumped a little at the sudden contact, but didn't move his hand either, she was about to defend herself when Bran made a fit about not eating his vegetables, he decided this was the perfect opportunity to ask for "bathroom directions" "may I use your bathroom" Cat looked up distracted from Bran than looked at Sansa "honey would you show Petyr where the bathroom is" he could see her contemplating whether or not she should, but a second later she got up " follow me Mr. Baelish" he was even more excited when she started walking upstairs, more alone time with her was good.


	4. what happens upstairs

What happens upstairs….

Sansa's pov

She got up from her chair and started to walk upstairs, was she being stupid going alone upstairs, with a man who had just put his hand a little too high up on her thigh, she would be naive to think he really had to use the bathroom, then it hit her what was he going to do, upstairs alone with her, did she want something to happen, she realized she had stopped walking, standing still 5ft from the bathroom she looked behind her " the bathrooms rig…" but he was gone, where did he go there was a small light coming from her room, did he know it was hers, she walked in he was standing with his back to her flipping through a book, she cleared her throat "this isn't the bathroom" it was a lame and obvious comment but she didn't know what else to say "no" was all he said still with his back to her, clearly he was testing her reaction, but all she did was stay still, he turned around still holding the book she could now see was The Great Gatsby "you know they say the novel, is inspired by Fitzgerald's own life, I like to identify with Gatsby" she could feel his gaze and when she looked up it was impossible to look away "what, a man with questionable business connections who's obsessed with a woman he can't have?" she didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but it disappeared the moment she said it, he was half smiling at her "yes but in my world the woman isn't unobtainable" he started coming closer and she took a deep breath.

Petyr's pov

He was surprised she had not made an excuse to leave yet, he was walking towards her keeping his eyes linked with hers, he was just one foot away when she took a step back, but he kept going until she was leaning against the door, he could feel her breath on his chin, making him shiver slightly, he leaned in and whispered "who would you choose Gatsby or tom?" knowing the answer already, he went to kiss her a quick soft brush, she had to be the one wanting more, she leaned in to him, he kissed her again more hungrily then before, sliding his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, her arms were now around his neck she wanted him, he picked her up and pinned her against the door, she seemed surprised at the movement, because she stopped kissing him "did you plan this?" the look in her eyes wasn't anger it was more fascination "yes from the moment I saw you" there was still fascination in her eyes, all she said was "good to know" then she kissed him no hesitation, he had underestimated her, she wasn't as naïve as he had first perceived. The kissing was getting more heated, his hands were now under her dress and she was unbuttoning his shirt, he hadn't planned on going all the way tonight, but the heat was building and he went to undue his belt, but her hands stooped him "they're going to hear" it only came out as a half coherent whisper "then be quiet" he smiled and kissed her neck while finishing undoing his belt, a moment later he was inside her, feeling her crumble around him. He still had her pinned against the door when he finished, he slowly put her down and gave her a small peck on the lips, she was the first to speak "so we should probably return downstairs" and with that she left. He was completely fascinated with her, rebel girl in disguise, he was also impressed with himself he just defiled Ned Starks daughter; Ned would certainly kill him, if he ever found. He waited a few minutes and went downstairs.


	5. Moments later

Moments later…..

Sansa's pov

She rushed back down, what had she done sleeping with a man, twice her age while her parents where downstairs eating dinner, what were she thinking but in truth she wasn't thinking, it's like he made her thoughts stop, like the rational and responsible part of her had just disappeared, in that moment she hadn't cared about anything other than him, she was so used to being the responsible one, Rob had dropped out of college and eloped with some girl, Arya was always getting into trouble and Bran was still a child, she had taken on the role of the perfect daughter, she had wanted to break that role for a long time, but still sleeping with her mom's friend, a man her farther clearly despises, was definitely not the right way to do it and yet she felt the urge to do it again, no wonder Arya was always in a good mood after doing something she shouldn't, breaking the roles felt thrilling, lost in thought she didn't notice Petyr coming down behind her, she was suddenly very aware of the situation they are in right now, she took her seat and noticed the table had been cleared, than Bran looked at her "mom says since I eat my vegetables I can have dessert" Bran gave her a big smile, it seemed his little fit had distracted everyone from how long they had been gone, she breathed out and looked over at her dad just to make sure no one had heard anything, he was trying to get Arya to put her phone away, than her mom came in with a tray of lemon cakes and brownies "there; now there's dessert for everyone" she put the tray down and took a seat next to dad, the rest of the evening was spent making small talk, suddenly it was 9 o'clock and Petyr was politely asked to leave "thank you for dinner Cat it was lovely" he nodded at Ned than turned to Sansa "could you show me to the door" she didn't hesitate "of course Mr. Baelish….this way" he had asked her to call him Petyr, but she could see he enjoyed, the the more formal part of his name more, she walked passed him and he followed, they reached the hallway and he grabbed her unexpectedly and gave her a quick kiss, she pulled away looking around in fear "if my dad sees, he's going to kill you or arrest you" he just smirked at her "thanks for dinner Miss Stark" then he left. She went upstairs and straight to bed faking a headache to her parents.

Petyr's pov

She was right Ned could arrest him, somehow he didn't care and Sansa is eighteen so it wasn't illegal to sleep with her, he remembered Varys telling him that secrets are the best weapons but, only if you don't keep any of your own, it is kind of thrilling to have a secret of his own he is so used to keeping others, sure it made him more vulnerable, if anyone where to find out and bring up his integrity in court, he would be in some trouble, but he doubted sleeping with a girl of legal age would make that big of a scandal, after all most of the lawyers at his firm had both wives and mistresses, at least _he_ isn't cheating on someone. The ride home is filled with thoughts of Sansa, how good it had felt and how easy it had been to seduce her, she must have been dying to break free of her good girl image, he plans to bring out more of her bad girl side, the next time he sees her, hopefully it wouldn't be long.


	6. Secrets

Secrets

Petyr's pov

It had been about a week since the dinner and he was itching to see Sansa again, but he had gotten a big case the day after, the past week was spent listening to testimony after testimony in court, the jury had debated for forty-five minutes than cleared his client of all charges, forty-five minutes that was a new record for getting a dirty client of, he decided to go to lunch to celebrate his win, he had been sitting in the restaurant for half an hour, when a very familiar family walked in, Sansa was wearing a deep blue dress and a graduation cab, she must have just graduated, the family sat down and waited to place their order, he is sitting in the V.I.P section so he can see them but they can't see him, he considered getting up and joining them, when Sansa got up and headed towards the restroom, he got up and followed her, the restaurant wasn't filled so he doubted anyone else would be in the restroom "congratulations" she jumped being startled by the sudden presence "umm; thank y….hi what are you doing here?" "I'm celebrating as I suspect you are" she looked confused he enjoyed that "what might you be celebrating" "I won a big case in court" she smiled at him "well congratulations then" he stepped closer to her "so are you going to a party tonight" "no, it isn't really my thing, but Arya will probably sneak out to one" he steeped even closer if he reaches out his fingers he can touch her "well maybe you could celebrate some other way" two steps closer she breathed out, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Sansa's pov

She was kissing him, his hands on her waist her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he lifted her up so she was sitting on the sink counter, she put her legs around him, what was she doing making out with a man she barely knew in a unlocked restroom, his hand started going up her thigh under her dress, when the door suddenly opened, she was hoping it would be a stranger, but it wasn't it was her dad, there is no explaining this away she thought, Petyr's hand still under her skirt and her makeup smudged, it felt like minutes went by but it was only seconds, then her dad had Petyr pinned against the wall, she jumped down from the counter and tried pulling her dad off Petyr "stop it" her dad lost his grip and Petyr pushed him away, she stepped in between them "Sansa move" he looked at Petyr "I'm going to kill you she's a child" she was about to say something when Petyr spoke "she's eighteen it's perfectly legal, besides I haven't done anything she didn't want" she could see a tiny smirk on his face, her dad looked even more furious now "eighteen doesn't make her a grownup, your taking advantage of her" he lunched forward but she stopped him "he isn't taken advantage, I am capable of making my own decisions" her dad just looked at her, Petyr was now nonchalantly leaning against the wall, with a full blown smirk "you heard her, nothing she didn't want me to do" he walked past her dad, keeping her eyes locked with his the hole time, her dad grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the restroom, past Petyr who was still smirking, they reached the rest of the family, who were still waiting to place their order, her dad just got his coat while still maintaining a tight grip on her arm "we're leaving right now" her mom looked up oblivious to the situation "what are you talking about Ned…why are you grabbing Sansa like that!" her mom said this very firmly "that little friend of yours Baelish, is taking advantage of our daughter" her dad was now yelling and had attracted quite the attention, her mom had a weird look on her face, than she spotted Petyr standing just 10ft away, her mom looked back at her dad "even if that is true, behaving like this isn't the solution….now _let_ go of our daughter" she looked up at her farther "dad your hurting me" he finally let go of her arm, his hand had left a bright red spot, that would surly turn into a bruise later "I am not a child and I'm tired of being treated like one" with that she turned around and left the restaurant.


	7. Runaway

Runaway

Petyr's pov

Sansa stormed out leaving Ned and Cat speechless, he had never seen Cat like this before, he realized that whereas Sansa had left the confrontation, he was still very much in it, he started walking towards the exit but Cat blocked his way "tell me it isn't true…tell me you never touched my daughter" he dared taking a step closer "she's not a child anymore Cat" she raised her hand and slapped him "if you ever touch her again, I will hurt you" he cupped his cheek not losing his smirk "you should have known, I don't do favors I'm a selfish man Cat; I take what I want" he straightened his jacket "so you seduced my daughter as what…payment" she looked at him with disappointment "did you even consider the consequences of this…did you consider Sansa's feelings" "Sansa is fully aware of why" now Ned stepped into the conversation "you expect us to believe that our daughter, is willingly going along with your perverted fantasy" he stood up straight "have _you_ considered that Sansa might be enjoying, not being the perfect daughter you expect of her" he exited the restaurant leaving them speechless again. He went to his car hoping he would be able to find Sansa; she surly would not want to go home right now.

Sansa's pov

She left the restaurant infuriated, how could her parents think she was that naïve, she knows it's was a stupid thing to do, but her parents always treat her like this perfect girl, who does the right thing and behaves, she is sick of it, why shouldn't she be allowed to be a little wild, Arya does things like this all the time. She looked around realizing, she had no idea how long she had been walking or were she was, there was a little bench, she sat down and took out her phone, 12 missed calls, 9 new messages all saying the same just phrased differently, come home, your grounded, we need to talk, she decided to write Arya _"hi; I'm fine tell them to chill –S"_ she put her phone away, feeling the cold air on her shoulders, remembering the lack of clothing she is wearing. It felt like forever she was sitting on the bench deep in thought, when a car pulled up in front of her, at first she thought it was her dad, but the car was far too nice, it was Petyr in the car, she got up and got in, knowing he wasn't going to come out after her, he gave her a satisfied smile "drive" she told him making his smile even bigger "where to" "your place" she smiled back at him, feeling a rush of confidence "and what shall we do at my place" she leaned over whispering in his ear " _celebrate"_ the car accelerated and soon they reached his place.


	8. Aftermath

Aftermath

Petyr's pov

Sansa had spent the rest of the day at his place celebrating, he tried to make her stay, but she argued that her dad would sent out a search party for her, if she didn't come home tonight. He was currently driving her home, stopping three houses before the Starks "I would drop you of closer….but I'm quite fund of my head so I best be left unseen" Sansa sighed "well it isn't going to get better by sitting here" he gave her a wicked smirk "well you can always come to me for comfort" Sansa humph at him, than got out the car and started walking towards her house, he couldn't help starring at her ass as she walked away. Driving home, he thought about the past day, not just about the _celebrating_ but what they had talked about, he had underestimated her she is not naïve or unintelligent, he had told her the truth when, she had asked if he liked pissing of her parents, if he had planned on getting caught the hole time, he had admitted that the thought of, seeing Ned Starks face as he defiled her, had been his end goal, but that the bathroom incident was purely incidental, she hadn't seemed mad more fascinated with him, he was filled with pride over drawing her in, making her more like himself, he wondered what was going to happen next.

Sansa's pov

As she reached her house, she considered sneaking in through the window for a second, as she had seen Arya do many times, but ended with just walking through the door, thinking that she should prove herself to her parents, by being honest and acting like an adult, she walked into the kitchen, where she knew her parents would be waiting for her, "Sansa Lyanna Stark….you better start talking young lady" she sat down at the kitchen table "what do you want to know" she said calmly "to start with where, were you all day" her mother looked her dead in the eye "I was with Petyr" now her dad entered the conversation "you went with this man, even after what he did to you" she could hear the hurt in his voice "he didn't force me, I wan…." Her mother cut her of "Sansa what were you thinking, fooling around with a man twice your age….especially someone like Petyr Baelish" there was both anger and concern in her voice "I wasn't" was all she could say, her dad shook his head "oh you weren't thinking, why are you acting like this, Sansa" she was starting to lose her temper "dad I'm tired of having to be the perfect daughter, I just wanted to have some fun" "FUN…Sansa you don't know how dangerous this man can be, he's going to ask for more than just a kiss" she looked at her dad, in disbelief did he really think she had, spent all day with Petyr, without giving him what he wanted from her, "maybe he already has" her adolescent was coming through, her mom broke the silence her words had left, "Sansa; please don't tell me you let him" now the teenager in her bobbled over "I spent all day with him, what did you expect" she stood up to walk away, but couldn't get herself to leave, finally her dad walked around the table to look at her "the next time he comes near you, I'm going to have him arrested" she sighed "dad; I'm eighteen he isn't doing anything illegal, I said yes" she dug behind her dad sprinting for her room, oh what had she done.

Petyr's pov

He had only been home for 30 minutes when he heard a knock at the door, he opened the door, to his surprise it was Cat "Cat what are you doing here" he said knowing the question was pointless "leave my daughter alone, you've had your fun…now cut it off" he smirked at her "why would I do that, she's young , beautiful and clever" Cat looked at him pleading "please leave Sansa out of, whatever issues you have with me" she was practically begging him "fine I won't pursue her, but if she comes looking for me I won't deny her" Cat stormed out furiously, he couldn't wait for Sansa to come knocking on his door.


	9. The unlikely Romeo and Juliet

Sorry about the long update, i've been studying and couldn't find the time the write.

The unlikely Romeo and Juliet

Sansa's pov

She was laying in her bed, thinking about what had happened, her mom and dad would forgive her if, she never sees Petyr again and apologies to them but, the thought of never seeing Petyr again, is almost as bad as her parents not forgiving her maybe worse, being with Petyr is so freeing, she can be herself and she doesn't have to bite her tongue, every time she wants to say something, her parents are so uptight, always telling her how to act and what to be. She woke up the next day to a quiet house; something must be going on, she put on some clothes and went downstairs, her mom and dad where sitting in the living room, she decided to act like nothing was going on "where's Bran and Arya?" her dad just pointed to the couch "sit down" the looks she got as she made her way towards the couch, told her they were madder then she thought, she sat down and waited for them to talk "Sansa…we are here to talk about your punishment" her mom said, punishment did she revert back to being eleven "we have decided that, we can no longer trust you and therefore you will not be going to NYU" "WHAT…you can't do that, what about my future" her farther looked at her "there are plenty of local collages, so you can stay home" her parents wanted her to stay home, keeping her from seeing Petyr "but I want to go to NYU" "you should have thought about that, before you misbehaved" her farther was really angry, but she was going to NYU if they wanted her to or not "you can't stop me I have a full scholarship" she got up to go to her room but her farther stooped her "I would like to leave" she said calmly, he was furious now "where are you going to go young lady" now she was angry to "well I'm sure Petyr wouldn't mind me staying with him" she shouldn't have said that, because before her mom could stop her dad, he had slapped her right across the face, she stood frozen for a second, than ran to her room packed a bag and left before her parents could stop her.

Petyr's pov

He was in his penthouse just contemplating his next move, what did he want with Sansa, the aftermath of the whole affair had been priceless, he had thought that just using her and throwing her away was what he wanted, but after talking to her, seeing who she is he might want more, maybe steeling her away completely, making her his, creating a perfect protégé, was what he desired most, taking Ned starks daughter a man that had always treated him unkind, Cat a woman who had used his love for her, he could gain everything by stealing Sansa away, even better she wants to be Stolen, she's the rebel in disguise. Lost in thought he almost didn't hear, the nock on the door, he went to open and as if someone had heard his thoughts, there she was Sansa stark ready to be stolen "can I come in".


End file.
